Eliza's Waltz
by Darkane-2030
Summary: Eliza And Faust together for a while.


Eliza's Waltz

Song fic

By: Darkane 2030

Song : Morphia's Waltz

By: the Gathering

( disclamer: I in no way own any shamen king charters or songs by the Gathering. with that being said, enjoy.)

Faust walked into the ball room, His normal lab coat replaced by a handsome suit of ebon and silver. He smiled as he saw her at the end of the room. Her dress matching her eyes almost perfectly.

"Eliza my love."

He said as Faust closed the distance between them his arms open to her as she stood to meet them.

"Beloved Faust." She said looking in to his dark eyes. As he pulled her gently to him, both alight with love and pure happiness. Eliza laid her head ageist his chest.

"Come my love, let us dance."

He said, leading her to the middle of the room, taking out something from his pocket and fumbling with it, finally pointing it at the wall and pressing a small button. The room suddenly illuminated by the glow of a million small lights. Making the ceiling and walls look as tough covered in stars. A small gasp escaped Eliza's trough.

"Oh Faust, it's so beautiful......"

Eliza said, the love and surprise evident in her voice.

"Yes but they will never be as beautiful as you my love."

Faust said getting down on one knee. And pulling something out of his pocket.

"Eliza, my beautiful, beloved eliza, will you marry me? Will you take me as your husband?"

He asked, opening the small box in his hand, showing her the small diamond ring, the stone cut in the shape of a heart, which glinted brilliantly with the lights that were all around them.

"Oh Faust........ Yes. Of course... I want to be your wife my dearest, I never want too be parted from your side."

Eliza said, tears of joy and love pouring down her cheeks as she held out her hand for him to slide the ring on, a perfect fit. Faust looked from the ring to her, his most prized treasure.

"I'm very happy you want to be by my side forever, I would want nothing more, and you make my life seem worth living. I don't know what I would do with out you Eliza."

Faust said, standing up and holding his arms out for Eliza

"Sweet Faust, I love you more than anything in the universe."

Eliza replied, reaching up and kissing him deeply, there arms and tongues intertwined.

"Let us celebrate my beloved wife."

Faust said once he reluctantly let her go. Taking the little remote and once again pressing the little buttons holding her closely in one arm, his chin resting on top of her head as she inspected the ring for the first time. Even more happy that he noticed how she admired that ring that the fact that she was wearing it, Eliza smiled so it was official, they were to be married after so long, every day there love for each other deepened since that first day.

Eliza was jolted out of her thoughts by a small bump as Faust returned the small remote to his pocket and let go of Eliza, walking around to face her, taking hold of her again, a loving smile crossing his lips as she looked into his eyes again. They started to waltz as the music suddenly started from seemingly no where.

_"I see your eyes, blue and wide open, take your time, my divine creature, my arms will provide undivided attention."_

The siren like voice sang from the air. Harmonizing with the music,

"Faust, our song.... But how did you manage to find it?"

Eliza looked at him as they dances, there bodies and steps falling in time with the music perfectly.

"It's a secret my beloved."

He answered, turning her, her dress fanning out behind her beautifully as he lead her through the dance, one arm around her slender waist as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"_Sleep my child sleep, rest your eyes. Until the sun comes up and you'll awake to light everyone's day up again_."

Faust sang along, sweeping Eliza up in his arms and twirling her in a circle before putting her down. Giggling, Eliza put her head ageist Faust's chest as he held her close

"_Rest your head in my lap honey, the day I wept is the day I had you my love_."

They danced on, the moon light came in from a nearby window and doused them in a puddle of silvery light.

"_Sleep my child sleep, rest your eyes. Until the sun comes up and you'll awake to light everyone's day up again_."

They slowed down as the song ended, finally stopping completely. Faust intertwined around Eliza protectively as Eliza held on to Faust, completely enraptured with love and passion for him.

"I love you Faust."

Eliza said, her voice clear but slightly faint

"Eliza, I love you to."

Faust said, kissing the top of her head and held her tighter.

A sharp sound rang out, and with a pained moan Eliza fell, bleeding freely onto the ground.

With a shout of anguish and pain Faust awoke, sitting bolt upright in his bed. Shadows crossing his sadden and grieving heart. Next to his bed the clock radio played the song on, his eternal lullaby until the day he saw her again.

End

( okay, you can stop crying now, dry your eyes and review, please? )


End file.
